vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Bennett
Lucy is the cousin of Bonnie Bennett, a former friend and ally of Katherine Pierce and a witch. She appeared to be more advanced at witchcraft than Bonnie at the time. Lucy is a member of the Bennett Family. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two After her return to Mystic Falls, Lucy accompanied her friend Katherine to a Masquerade Ball at the Lockwood Mansion, where she performed a spell that would link Katherine and her doppelgänger Elena together, in order to prevent the Salvatore brothers from being able to kill Katherine. However, after the discovery that the witch she was fighting was in fact a Bennett witch, Lucy decided to reverse the spell placed on the doppelgängers and help the Salvatores defeat Katherine. She cursed the moonstone that Katherine was seeking from the Salvatores so that when she touched it, she was incapacitated, which allowed the Salvatore brothers to lock Katherine in the tomb. Afterward, Lucy was seen leaving Mystic Falls, having assured her little cousin that she would be back in town soon. Season Six In I Alone, Lucy (unseen) is found by Damon, who takes her blood presumably after telling her what it is for given the fact that Lucy cares about Bonnie. He needed her blood for The Ascendant so that Liv could spell it and send him and Elena to the Otherworld. Later, once it's time to do the spell, Damon informs Liv that he got the blood from a Bennett Witch named Lucy, which is the only time she is mentioned. Personality Born and raised in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, however, at some point in time, Lucy left her hometown to travel the world. Lucy is seen to care about her family and witches in general, as evidenced when she scolded Katherine for not informing her that a witch, and especially a fellow Bennett witch such as Bonnie, would be in attendance at the party where they had planned to steal the moonstone. She is also known to return a debt when she can, as she also mentioned that she only helped Katherine with the linking spell to repay her for saving her life some time prior to the Masquerade Ball. She also seems to care about others, as she made sure to tell Stefan and Damon that Elena was okay and that she would heal quickly, since she had Bonnie to help her. Physical Appearance Lucy is well-known for her almond brown eyes, cocoa brown skin and beautifully long dark hair. Appearances Season 2 *''Masquerade'' Season 6 * ''I Alone'''' (mentioned)'' Name Lucy is of Latin origin, and the meaning is "light." Trivia *Lucy is a distant cousin of the Bennett Bloodline. *According to Lucy, Katherine saved her life at some point in time. This makes Lucy the second known member of the Bennett family to have their life saved by Katherine; the first was Emily, back in the 1800s. *She is one of few witches to have survived through the end of the episode in which she appeared. * Although she doesn't make an appearance, she is mentioned in the episode, I Alone for providing the blood required for Damon and Elena to reach The Otherworld. **Since she's still alive, that means Katherine didn't kill her for her betraying her in Masquerade. *Although she is alive and promised to see Bonnie again, it is unknown if Lucy kept her promise and met up with Bonnie (offscreen). Gallery DTVD-207-1922.jpg |Lucy with the Moonstone. DTVD-207-2108.jpg |Lucy tells Bonnie of their kinship DTVD-209-0649.jpg |Lucy and Bonnie. Lucy Bennett.jpg Mas002.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade (19).jpg Normal DTVD-209-0611.jpg|Lucy Bennett lucy215.png lucy475.png lucy548.png lucy648.png lucy665.png lucy698.png lucy2544.png lucy2555.png lucy2658.png Lucy3587.png lucy5698.png lucy6548.png lucy6658.png lucy6952.png lucy6958.png lucy7412.png lucy7458.png lucy7858.png lucy7896.png Screenshot_1196.jpg Screenshot_1197.jpg Screenshot_1198.jpg Screenshot_1200.jpg Screenshot_1210.jpg Screenshot_1235.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Bennett Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:Protagonists